


【瓜梅】感觉

by acloudgoingtorain



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloudgoingtorain/pseuds/acloudgoingtorain
Summary: 本文请大家配合该视频一起品鉴，我就不多说了，关于这个神仙男人我真的没有任何屁话可讲，我死了是小梅杀的呜呜呜QAQhttps://weibo.com/5833253340/Hf8qWtzAj?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=commentPS. 我觉得这个广告很符合瓜的感觉哦，瓜导一定深谙优雅色气的精髓，出手就是50 shades of Leo





	【瓜梅】感觉

“卡——”  
金色的袖扣从Leo手指间滑落，在地上“啪嗒啪嗒”地弹了两下，滚到了柜子下面。剧组一片寂静，场务硬着头皮想去捡扣子，却因为手臂太短够不着，急得满头是汗。  
没有一个人敢说话，这短短一分钟的片子已经拍了一个上午，导演Pep Guardiola已经不知道多少次喊停，无论如何都无法满意。谁都知道Pep的脾气，他的要求变态是著名的，无论对面怎样的大牌，他都敢把对方骂得狗血淋头。  
这也是让众人提心吊胆的原因，因为这次他们合作的对象可是Lionel Messi，尽管一如传闻中的沉默寡言，予取予求，但是在开始拍摄前这位大明星的助理就已经再三强调Leo的耐心是有限的，他不愿浪费太多时间在这些无聊的广告拍摄上。  
场务半个身子都趴在地上去够金袖扣，脚趾在高跟鞋的尖头里挤得发疼，她感到全剧组都在默默看着自己，尤其是Pep的目光，仿佛沉重的山落在她肩头。  
突然，一双手扶住她，拉着她站起来。场务吓了一跳，鼻尖嗅到一缕淡淡的香水味，是Leo。她毫无抵抗力地被男人扶到一旁，傻傻地看着大明星蹲下身从柜子底下摸出金袖扣，然后若无其事地站起来，在自己衣服上擦了擦。  
“继续？”Leo看了眼Pep。  
“没有继续的必要。”Pep站起来，脸色依然极为不满，“其他人午休，Leo，你来休息室一趟。”  
场务咽了口唾沫，情不自禁偷看Leo的表情。奇怪的是，大明星似乎没有表现出任何不耐烦，那双棕黑的眼睛总是那么温柔而沉静。  
眼看着Leo跟着导演离开，剧组一下子喧闹起来，每一双眼睛里都闪烁着八卦的精光。五年前，Pep和Leo曾是荧幕上最好的搭档，斩获无数荣誉。然而谁也不知道那之后发生了什么，尽管Pep还会时不时在公开场合提到自己的得意门生，Leo却很少再提到这位引领自己走上巅峰的导师。  
说来也巧，这一次的乐事广告，将阔别五年的两个人再度捏合到一起。可惜众人期待的画面并没有发生，两个人礼貌疏离，公事公办，仿佛两块同极磁铁，一种微妙的相斥力充斥在彼此之间。

Leo沉默地跟着Pep身后，手指一直在摆弄西装扣子。他的手指极为灵巧，食指和中指不停地将扣子扣上又解开。其中一只皮鞋的鞋带还散着，他低着头盯着鞋带有些出神，想要把它系上，可是Pep的脚步太快，并没有给他停顿的机会。  
Pep用钥匙打开门锁，这间休息室是专属于他的。Leo好奇地走进去，发现Pep不愧是Pep，即使是休息室里也架着一台摄像机供他摆弄。  
“你没拍出我要的感觉。”Pep坐到沙发上，开门见山，“我希望你在我的镜头里是自信而优雅的指挥家，我需要性吸引力明白吗？”  
“自信、优雅，可以。”Leo坐在他对面，交叠双腿，“可薯片广告为什么要拍出‘性感’？”  
“性欲和食欲是一回事。”Pep微笑起来，打开膝盖上的笔记本，“吸引观众的目光，引起他们的饥渴，撩拨他们的欲望，就是这么一回事。”  
Leo摸了摸下巴，还是坐近了一些，探头去看Pep笔记本上的镜头回放。一边播放Pep一边指出可以改进的地方，在放到最后那个微笑时，他按下了暂停，“这个笑，感觉不对。”  
“你说我该怎么笑？”Leo勉强提了提嘴角，斜着眼睛瞧Pep。他多少有些意兴阑珊，毕竟已经在镜头前被摆弄了一个上午。如果不是面对Pep，他大概已经叫助理介入和导演谈谈加时收费的问题了。  
Pep抬起头，眼睛和他对上。年长者的目光充满审视的味道，像光穿透海面一样探入他的灵魂。“如果是以前，你不会问我这样的问题。过去你在我的镜头里总是非常有感觉。”  
Leo蹙起眉头，“我以为我们在谈论当下的问题。”  
“你说得对。”Pep欣然同意，“你了解我，你必须做到让我满意为止，一个上午拍不好，就拍一天，一天拍不好，就拍一个星期。为了彼此舒适，你最好还是听我的话。”  
“我当然会听你的话，”Leo耸了耸肩，突然凑近了一些，轻而温热的气流吹向Pep的耳朵，“先生。”  
Pep的身体僵硬了一瞬，不动声色地抿起嘴唇，他看到自己的得意门生露出了懒洋洋的笑，眼睛里闪烁着促狭的光。  
多年不见，他变得更加肆无忌惮了。Pep挑了挑眉，点开一个加密文件，输入了一长串复杂的密码。Leo不知道他在做什么，靠得更近一些过来看——尽管他们之间仍旧没有丝毫身体接触。  
文件打开，Leo“啊”了一声，眨了眨眼睛，“你还留着这个？”  
这是他们当年拍过的一组照片，嗯，私房照。  
“这是很宝贵的记忆，不是吗？”Pep坦然道，他随手点开一张照片，“看看你曾经在镜头里的样子，找找感觉。”  
感觉，感觉，又是感觉，这种东西太过虚无缥缈，Leo是最讨厌导演要他找感觉的，这是业务水平低下的表现。Pep以前也从没这样过，他弄不明白Pep到底在问他索要什么。  
Leo耐心看照片，尚还年轻的自己有一头柔亮的卷毛，穿着一件厚厚的羽绒服，站在海滩上。那大概是冬天，一个人都没有，大海是灰蓝色的，照片凝固了潮水涨起的瞬间，他的手指关节和鼻尖都被冻得通红，笑容却灿烂明亮，好像清冷天地间一枚小小的太阳。。  
他记不太清当时拍这张照片的情景了，但是那纯粹的快乐还是透过照片，透过数年的时光击中了他的心。  
下一张照片，Leo脱掉了羽绒服外套，里面穿着炫酷毛衣和破洞牛仔裤，整个人的形象十分潮（至少他自己这么觉得）。他还把鞋子脱了，就穿着袜子踩在一块黑黢黢的岩石上。寒风吹拂他的发梢，这是一个仰拍的角度，镜头里的自己抬着下巴俯视着拍照的人，酷酷地不苟言笑，年轻而锐利，像凛冽的风和沉默的礁石。  
有那么一段时间Leo有意回避他和Pep拍过的作品，然而此刻突然看到，他还是不得不承认，在Pep镜头下的自己是最好的——什么都是最好的，最天真的年纪，最热烈的感情，最值得期待的未来。  
他终于想起来当时拍了什么，Pep还在往后放。照片里的Leo把毛衣、裤子和袜子都脱了，他没有穿内裤，身体上绑着黑色的拘束带：脖颈、胸口、手臂、大腿，勒得很紧以至于白皙的肌肤上泛着靡艳的绯红。年轻的身体肌肉流畅，仿佛古希腊的雕塑一样圣洁庄重，他毫无羞涩地展露自己的肉体，如此坦荡以至于没有丝毫色情意味。这一次Pep的镜头放大，拍下许多特写：柔软的腰肢，挺立的乳头，挺翘的屁股，勃起的阴茎，纤细的脚踝……像一个盲眼的吟游诗人正细致地用手描摹美人的塑像，好把他的外貌四处吟唱。  
Leo不自在地摸了摸下巴，Pep笑了笑，“怎么，胡子剃了不习惯？”  
Leo不想承认，所以只是轻哼了一声。  
Pep继续放照片，接下来就变得有些限制级了，照片里的Leo坐在沙滩上，屁股底下垫着羽绒服，似乎是被冻着了，抱着自己的膝盖，脚趾蜷着。这个姿势却让他对着镜头露出了后穴，那个地方也正如身体的其他部分一样泛着红，还隐约有些水色。  
后面的照片记录了他如何用手指自慰，镜头不间断的咔嚓声一定使他过于兴奋，手指深深地探入自己的后穴，却又蜷着身子不肯露肉；脸大胆地看着镜头，那笑容却有有些不好意思，浑身都是矛盾的特质，这会令摄影师们爱不释手。然后Leo看到了自己高潮的样子，微微偏着头，眼睛里泛着水光，红润的嘴唇微张，仓促吐出的热气全都变成了空气里的团团白雾。  
如果这组照片流出去，大概整个世界都会疯。这么多年来他在银幕上都是正紧严肃的形象（好吧，刚出道的时候还得加上可爱），谁能想到这么禁欲的一个人会有如此淫荡的一面？在露天的海滩上，当着镜头用手指把自己插到高潮，用这样可爱天真的脸露出如此诱惑的表情，还会像只撒娇求喂的猫一样舔舐男人的手指，会乖巧地躺在地上揉弄自己的乳头，会张开双腿拨开小穴一脸欲求不满。  
时隔多年看起来，有种奇妙的陌生感，Leo的呼吸灼热起来，他被年轻的自己撩拨了，更何况他还清晰地记得照片的另一面，那个照片的拍摄者。  
Pep总是会耐心地调教他，教他怎样用手指刺激自己的敏感点，教他如何运用想象力好分泌更多淫水，教他如何在镜头前展现出自己最好的样子。那组照片没有拍完，因为拍到一半Leo实在忍不住了，在沙滩上向前膝行两步，解开Pep的裤子迫不及待地吸他的肉棒，一边吸还一边用硬硬的乳头蹭他的腿，摇晃着湿漉漉的屁股，非技术性地击倒了一丝不苟的摄影师大人。  
最后呢，当然是两个人滚成一团做爱，Leo很冷，所以紧紧地抱着Pep，攫取他的体温。Pep想低下头吻他的胸口都会引起他的不满，非得两个人紧密贴合他才满意。哪怕到最后被操得受不了了，Leo依然一边哭一边抱着Pep的腰，阴茎蹭在Pep的小腹上，精液沾满两个人的胸口。Pep射在了他的身体里，然后让他抱住自己的腿，自己拿起了摄像机，于是有了最后几张照片——他浑身都因为过度的快感而颤动，白色的精液混合着淫水从被操得烂红的后穴里淌出来，红着眼眶可怜兮兮地抽泣着，如同一个廉价的妓女。  
如果不是亲眼所见，Leo自己都不敢相信自己身上能拍出这种效果。  
“怎么样？”Pep问他。  
Leo感觉嗓子眼有点干，说实话他真想夸Pep拍得太好了，然而语言又不足以表达他心中万分之一的赞美。他干脆拉着Pep的领带把男人扯过来，用力地亲吻他。Pep甘之如饴地接受了，与他唇舌交缠，细密地吻着。  
这是个无比美妙的吻。结束之后，Leo有些喘，“就有那么好。”  
Pep颇为得意地笑了，手指摩挲着他光洁的下巴，“也许我们该找找那种‘感觉’了。”  
Leo用行动回应了他。他脱去剪裁合体的西装，里面是包裹着肉体的白色衬衫，金色的袖扣还扣在袖子上。Pep隔着衬衫抚摸他的身体，“你比以前瘦了。”  
“是吗？”Leo轻笑，跨坐在Pep身上，一个一个解开扣子，他的肌肉匀称漂亮，皮肤却又如昔日一般略显苍白。Pep赞叹的目光落在他身上，仿佛在欣赏一件失而复得的艺术品。  
他脱掉了上衣，露出了手臂上的纹身。这些纹身有关于他近乎迷信的信仰，莲花妖娆地环着手臂盛开。Pep突然想到了什么，“我要加一个细节。”  
“什么？”Leo有些不爽他这会儿还惦记着拍摄的事。  
“穿衬衫的时候，像这样拉一下袖子，恰好遮住纹身。”Pep比划着。  
“为什么？”Leo歪了歪脑袋。如果可以，他比较想当着镜头露出大花臂，可惜这种镜头在某些国家甚至是要打上马赛克的。  
“被精致的外壳包裹的叛逆，漫不经心想要掩饰起来的野性，”Pep笑着啄他的嘴唇，“不是很性感吗？”  
Leo不置可否，“你总能看到别人看不到的东西。”  
“是啊，所以在我手下的你总是最漂亮的。”Pep将他推倒在沙发上，随着他的手逐渐放肆，这句话立刻被赋予了双关的释义。  
Leo的裤子被拉下来，露出了胯骨上的红唇纹身，Pep的手指拂过那里，然后探向更深的地方，感到身下人开始颤抖。Leo用手臂遮住了眼睛，呼吸变得凌乱。  
“你还是很想被我干。”Pep得出结论，“我以为你长大了，可是反应还跟当年一样青涩。”  
“少废话。”Leo的脸有点红，却配合着他脱掉了身上最后的布料，阴茎早已把内裤打湿了一块，挺立着吐露前液。Pep把两人的阴茎握在一块摩擦，好让两个小兄弟先熟悉起来——他们有太久没见了，总是隔着层什么，Pep能感觉到Leo的防备和紧张。  
“不知道该怎么办的话，就抱紧我好了，像以前一样。”Pep说。  
Leo闻言抱住了他，把头搁在他的肩膀上，一呼一吸都离他的耳朵很近。这个姿势的确唤醒了什么，他开始主动磨蹭Pep的身体。  
Pep从抽屉里翻出套子和润滑剂，Leo僵了僵，“你在休息室里放了这些东西？”  
“偶尔休息室会借给别人用。”Pep拍了拍他的屁股，“放松。”  
“你和别人在一起我也无所谓，”Leo闷闷地说，眼神落在了角落的盆景上，“反正我们已经分手五年了。”  
“所以呢？”Pep试着探入一根手指，“你喜欢上别人了吗？”  
“没、没有……唔……”Leo在他怀里躬起腰，急促地喘息着。  
“好巧，我也没有。”Pep拍着他的背，“放松，放松，Leo，你太紧了，和前男友做爱让你那么紧张吗？”  
Leo黑沉沉的眸子泛着水光，定定地望着他，突然凑过来吻他。他亲吻的时候闭起眼睛，显得非常深情，舌头小心翼翼地探出如同胆小的蜗牛伸出触须。Pep耐心地与他接吻，然后手指感觉到他慢慢放松了下来。  
手指一根根增加，Leo也逐渐适应了他的开拓，小穴变得湿润而温热，随着搅动发出咕啾咕啾的水声。他始终闭着眼睛，轻声哼着，时不时啄吻他，紧紧抱着他，这些熟悉的小动作把Pep的心捂得滚烫，身体的记忆唤起灵魂的回声，时间冻起的坚冰渐渐化为融融春水。  
“我进来了？”问出这句的时候，Pep已经插了进去，一下子捅得很深。  
Leo猝不及防，难耐的呻吟漏出了牙关，脸上飞红，只好愤恨地咬住Pep的肩膀。  
肉棒摩擦着敏感点，无数快感堆积起来，酥麻的感觉流遍身体。Leo逐渐放开了，主动去舔吻Pep的胸口乳头腹肌肚脐，Pep被他撩拨得越发兴奋，更加凶狠地抽插，Leo不甘示弱，有意夹紧后面，让男人发出情动的喘息。他们如此紧密地贴合，用尽身体的各个部位彼此抚慰，遵循着最原始的冲动，不管不顾地追逐着快感。渐渐地Leo感觉快到了，身子弹动如一条离了水的鱼，他急切地抓住Pep的肩膀，“给我……”  
Pep却停下了动作，就着插入的姿势突然将他抱起来。Leo惊呼一声，连忙抓住Pep的肩膀，然而浑身的体重还是落在了下身的连接处。Pep抱着他走了几步，性器每一下都深深地撞进去，捅到了从未企及的深处，Leo的呻吟变成了哭喘，感觉后面都快要被弄坏了。  
他们去了洗手间，Pep将他放在冰凉的洗手台上，让他正对着镜子。Leo下意识地看向镜子里的自己，一丝不苟的发型早就变得乱糟糟的，双眼里含着泪水，满脸写着欲望，艳红的嘴唇一看就是得到了太多亲吻。乳头被玩得胀大硬挺，因为久久未被触摸痒得不行，从胸口到小腹一路都是吻痕。他正张开双腿被被男人侵犯着，身体随着抽插一下一下向前挺动，甚至跪不稳必须向前撑住镜子，不断有粘稠的液体从交合的部位滴到洗手台上，积蓄了一小滩。  
看到自己这副样子，后穴不自觉地收缩起来，吸得Pep狠狠抽了一下他的臀肉，“多久没做过了？反应跟处女一样。”  
“你不也是很激动？”Leo贴着冰凉的镜子好让自己冷却下来，Pep从镜子里看到了他弯弯的眼角。  
“笑一个，Leo。”Pep突然说道。  
“嗯？”Leo不解地转过头看他。  
“笑一个，”Pep说，“找一找笑的感觉。”  
都什么时候了，还笑！Leo勉强勾起嘴角，皱了皱鼻子，镜子里的自己露出了一个奇奇怪怪的笑容，随着Pep的顶弄很快变成了味道，仿佛是因为被操得太舒服而露出的媚笑一样。  
Pep伸出手来摸他的脸，“笑一笑，Leo，你笑得很漂亮。”  
Leo不理他，眉头反而皱起来了。Pep的手指揉着他的眉心，好言好语地劝诱道：“你不如以前爱笑了，还记得我们在一起的时候吗？你天天都傻乐着。”  
然而Pep心里再清楚不过，这与和谁在一起无关，Leo只是长大了，他再也无法无忧无虑地微笑，他有自己的事业，必须承担责任，而这个世界回报给他的又总是坎坷与磨难。他会怀念当年那个天真无邪的孩子，也会因为这个成熟有担当的男人心动不已。  
他正感慨着，只见Leo愣愣地看了自己一会儿，然后舒展了眉梢，向他微笑。这个笑诚挚而温暖，因为他湿漉漉的睫毛更多了份深情款款的味道。Pep的心像是被这个微笑插了一刀，情难自禁地亲吻他的嘴角、鼻尖和眼睛。Leo被他吻得不好意思起来，轻轻咬他的下巴，那里的胡茬已经有些斑白。  
Pep抱紧了他的腰，他们俩一块达到了高潮，曾经的感觉一点一点回到了回到了他们的躯体，继而触及了灵魂。  
“我记得。”这时候，Leo还在认真地回答他的上个问题，“每时每刻都不曾忘记。”

下午的拍摄非常顺利，尤其是最后的笑一条过。众人也得十分神奇，明明和上午的样子也差不多，不知为什么这个感觉特别好。  
但Leo却想明白了这一切，那还是很久之前，Pep还不是大导演，而只是一名普通的摄影师时的事了。  
“我们的工作就是传达爱意，”当Pep第一次将镜头对准他的时候，这样说道，“你传达的爱，观众能感受到，他们会为你欢笑为你哭泣为你疯狂，因为你值得被爱。”

拍摄完毕，Pep还要留下来剪辑，Leo跑得飞快，不知道溜到哪里去了。不过Pep非常体谅地想，也许他是忙着去洗手间收拾下身的一片狼藉。  
也不知道是哪来的乐观，让他相信阔别多年的前男友会因为打了一炮而回心转意。99%的时候Pep选择相信自己的理智，那总会帮他做出最准确的判断，唯有在这1%的时刻，这个美妙的仿佛全世界的玫瑰都同时开放的时刻，他的心里充斥着单纯的喜悦，迷信着一种被爱的感觉。  
他抿了口咖啡，手机突然震动，屏幕在黑暗的房间闪烁。  
是Leo的短信：“亲爱的Pep，明天一起吃饭，好吗？爱你的，Leo。”


End file.
